


His Heart is in the Right Place

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Link risks his life to save a child. Revali shows he was worried in his own way.





	His Heart is in the Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should work on my WIPs
> 
> Also me: But this new idea needs to be written now.

“I’m still waiting for you to meet me for our duel, Link…oh, right, you can’t even make it up to Vah Medoh, let alone fight me there. Oh, but don’t feel too bad, I would worry about you being up that high anyways. Your poor, featherless Hylian body would succumb to the cold, and I would hate to have to tell Princess Zelda what became of her prized champion.”

Link offered a tired smile as Revali continued to gloat about his superior Rito abilities. Link would never say it aloud, to anyone...but he really did wish he could fly too. Again, he would never admit that out loud. If word got back to Revali, he’d never let him hear the end of it, ever. 

“I’m glad you’re so worried about my health,” Link replied with light sarcasm, “I’m sure you’d be utterly devastated if I died.”

“I’d be absolutely inconsolable,” Revali replied with equal irony, “Why, I’d be so grief-stricken I might just take over the position of champion to make sure your dream lived on in me.” Link snorted. 

“And quietly show Zelda that you should have been chosen as champion in the first place.”

“You know, Link, I really do believe that sometimes it’s your rivals who know you better than anyone else. We really have quite a unique relationship. You should treasure it, I’m sure anyone would be tripping over themselves to be on speaking terms with me.”

“I’m sure.”

“Why, Link, do I detect a hint of sarcasm?” Oh,  _ now  _ he was pointing out the sarcasm. Classic. 

“You know, if you don’t treasure our friendship, I’m sure I could-”

“Help me! Help!!!” Link looked up, spotting a young Rito hurtling towards the ground with seemingly no control over his flight path. He was falling over the edge of the city, and with such a tiny body…

Link acted without thinking, leaping onto the railing and off to grab the young Rito in his arms. With Link’s body as a shield, the little boy would probably survive the fall, and that was all that mattered. The wind whipped his hair into his face, and he closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the platform getting farther and farther, woulsn’t have to know the ground was getting closer with each passing second-

His fall stopped, and Link flinched. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Revali had his talons wrapped around the front of his shirt, mindful of the young Rito clutched in his arms. The moment he let out a sigh of relief, however, his shirt ripped and then he was falling again. He saw Revali’s face, blank with shock and horror, and then pain erupted across his body and everything went black.

***

The first thing Link was aware of was unintelligible murmuring. It was too distorted to hear, but he got the impression there was an argument going on. Slowly, the voices slid into place in his mind and became intelligible.

“I don’t care if we have to pluck every Rito down to the skin, get him extra pillows! And soft ones!” Typical Revali, being a jerk as always. He sounded particularly agitated this time, though. Was he worried about him? A few moments later something lifted his head up, and the movement caused a sharp pain to shoot up his spine and into his skull, making him cry out.

“Careful, you idiot, can’t you see he’s in pain?” 

“S-sorry,” he heard a voice stutter, and then his head was set back down on the pillow with infinite gentleness. The movement served to remind him that he was in pain, and he groaned. His head, his back, his spine, his legs, his arms...it all ached to various degrees. His head and spine seared with sharp pain with the rest of his body aching dully in the background. 

Link wanted to open his eyes, but pain flared in his head when he tried, making him groan again. He tried to speak next.

“Re...vali?”

“Link? Link, can you hear me?” Yes, that was definitely a note of panic in his voice. Link would savour the sound now, knowing Revali would be too prideful to admit to it later.

“Mm…”

“Thank the Goddess. What in Hyrule were you thinking, Link, you could have been killed! You  _ would  _ have been killed if I hadn’t caught you! ...Even though your shirt did rip...Not exactly the heroic rescue I had planned on, I’ll admit…”

“He...would’ve...died otherwise...Had to do something…”

“And what was wrong with me rescuing the boy?”

“...Then why didn’t you?” Revali didn’t reply, but the stoic silence told Link everything he needed to know. Revali simply wouldn’t have been able to reach him in time.

“...Well, that’s alright. I’ve been told I need to share the limelight, so there you are, you’ve gotten your time to shine. Back to the issue at hand, do you seriously mean to tell me that you jumped off that railing to save that boy’s life, knowing full well you would die in the process?” 

“...I had to do something, I couldn’t...stand by and let him die to save my own skin…” Finally Revali heaved a sigh.

“...Well, Link, you may have the weakest body I’ve ever seen on a knight, but your heart is in the right place, and that counts for something. ...Not much, mind you, but something.”


End file.
